Current dishwashers include doors or drawers that are movable by a user by pulling on a handle to either pivot the door about a horizontal axis, or pull the drawer open. Typically, such doors and drawers include a handle or handle assembly that is limited to a central location and/or that protrudes at least a certain extent from the front and/or top surface of the door. Examples of such appliances include patent Nos. U.S. D214,193, U.S. D373,860, and EP0388375.